Geryon
fighting Geryon, amphora by the E Group, ca. 540 BC, Louvre]] In Greek mythology, Geryon ( ; gen.: Γηρυόνος), son of Chrysaor and Callirrhoe and grandson of Medusa, was a fearsome giant who dwelt on the island Erytheia of the mythic Hesperides in the far west of the Mediterranean. A more literal-minded later generation of Greeks associated the region with Tartessos in southern Iberia.The early third-century Life of Apollonius of Tyana notes an ancient tumulus at Gades raised over Geryon as for a Hellenic hero: "They say that they saw trees here such as are not found elsewhere upon the earth; and that these were called the trees of Geryon. There were two of them, and they grew upon the mound raised over Geryon: they were a cross between the pitch tree and the pine, and formed a third species; and blood dripped from their bark, just as gold does from the Heliad poplar" (v.5). Geryon was often described as a monster with human faces. According to HesiodHesiod, Theogony "the triple-headed Geryon". Geryon had one body and three heads, whereas the tradition followed by Aeschylus gave him three bodies.Aeschylus, Agamemnon: "Or if he had died as often as reports claimed, then truly he might have had three bodies, a second Geryon, and have boasted of having taken on him a triple cloak of earth, one death for each different shape." A lost description by Stesichoros said that he has six hands and six feet and is winged;Scholiast on Hesiod's Theogony, referring to Stesichoro's Geryoneis (noted at TheoiProject). there are some mid-sixth century Chalcidian vases portraying Geryon as winged. Some accounts state that he had six legs as well while others state that the three bodies were joined to one pair of legs. Apart from these weird features, his appearance was that of a warrior. He owned a two-headed hound named Orthrus, which was the brother of Cerberus, and a herd of magnificent red cattle that were guarded by Orthrus, and a herder Eurytion, son of Erytheia.Erytheia, "sunset goddess" and nymph of the island that has her name, is one of the Hesperides. The Tenth Labour of Heracles In the fullest account in the Bibliotheke of Pseudo-Apollodoros,Pseudo-Apollodorus. Bibliotheke, 2.5.10. Heracles was required to travel to Erytheia, in order to obtain the Cattle of Geryon as his tenth labour. On the way there, he crossed the Libyan desert''Libya'' was the generic name for North Africa to the Greeks. and became so frustrated at the heat that he shot an arrow at Helios, the Sun. Helios "in admiration of his courage" gave Heracles the golden cup he used to sail across the sea from west to east each night. Heracles used it to reach Erytheia, a favorite motif of the vase-painters. Such a magical conveyance undercuts any literal geography for Erytheia, the "red island" of the sunset. When Heracles reached Erytheia, no sooner had he landed than he was confronted by the two-headed dog, Orthrus. With one huge blow from his olive-wood club, Heracles killed the watchdog. Eurytion the herdsman came to assist Orthrus, but Heracles dealt with him the same way. On hearing the commotion, Geryon sprang into action, carrying three shields, three spears, and wearing three helmets. He pursued Heracles at the River Anthemus but fell victim to an arrow that had been dipped in the venomous blood of the Lernaean Hydra, shot so forcefully by Heracles that it pierced Geryon's forehead, "and Geryon bent his neck over to one side, like a poppy that spoils its delicate shapes, shedding its petals all at once".Stesichorus, fragment, translated by Denys Page. Heracles then had to herd the cattle back to Eurystheus. In Roman versions of the narrative, on the Aventine hill in Italy, Cacus stole some of the cattle as Heracles slept, making the cattle walk backwards so that they left no trail, a repetition of the trick of the young Hermes. According to some versions, Heracles drove his remaining cattle past a cave, where Cacus had hidden the stolen animals, and they began calling out to each other. In others, Caca, Cacus' sister, told Heracles where he was. Heracles then killed Cacus, and according to the Romans, founded an altar where the Forum Boarium, the cattle market, was later held. To annoy Heracles, Hera sent a gadfly to bite the cattle, irritate them and scatter them. The hero was within a year able to retrieve them. Hera then sent a flood which raised the level of a river so much, Heracles could not cross with the cattle. He piled stones into the river to make the water shallower. When he finally reached the court of Eurystheus, the cattle were sacrificed to Hera. In the Aeneid, Vergil may have based the triple-souled figure of Erulus, king of Praeneste, on Geryon.P.T. Eden, A Commentary on Virgil: Aeneid'' VII'' (Brill, 1975), p. 155 online. The Herculean Sarcophagus of Genzano features a three headed representation of Geryon.Signes gravés sur les églises de l'Eure et du Calvados by Asger Jorn, Volume II of the Bibliotehéque Alexandrie, published by the Scandinavian Institute of Comparative Vandalism, 1964, p198 Stesichorus' Geryoneïs The poet Stesichorus wrote a song of Geryon (Γηρυονηΐς - Geryoneïs) in the sixth century BC, which was apparently the source of this section in Bibliotheke; it contains the first reference to Tartessus. From the fragmentary papyri found at OxyrhyncusDenys Page 1973:138-154 gives the fragmentary Greek and pieces together a translation by overlaying the fragments with the account in Bibliotheke. Additional details concerning Geryon follow Page's account. it is possible (although there is no evidence) that Stesichorus inserted a character, Menoites, who reported the theft of the cattle to Geryon. Geryon then had an interview with his mother Callirrhoe, who begged him not to confront Heracles. They appear to have expressed some doubt as to whether Geryon would prove to be immortal. The gods met in council, where Athena warned Poseidon that she would protect Heracles against Poseidon's grandson Geryon. Denys Page observes that the increase in representation of the Geryon episode in vase-paintings increased from the mid-sixth century and suggests that Stesichorus' Geryoneïs provided the impetus. The fragments are sufficient to show that the poem was composed in twenty-six line triads, of strophe, antistrophe and epode, repeated in columns along the original scroll, facts that aided Page in placing many of the fragments, sometimes of no more than a word, in what he believed to be their proper positions. wood engraving of Geryon for The Divine Comedy.]] In other media * In Dante's Divine Comedy Geryon has become a winged beast with the tail of a scorpion but the face of an honest man.Virgil's description sounds more like a manticore, a strange beast with a mans head, lions body, and poison tipped tail. He dwells at the cliff between the seventh and eighth circles of Hell (the circles of violence and fraud, respectively). At Virgil's bidding, he helps him and Dante enter the eighth circle by carrying them on his back and gliding down the cliff. References Further reading *M.M. Davies, “Stesichoros' Geryoneis and its folk-tale origins”. Classical quarterly NS 38, 1988, 277-290. *Anne Carson, Autobiography of Red. New York: Vintage Books, 1998. A modern retelling of Stesichoros' fragments. External links *Theoi Project - "Geryon" Category:Greek mythology Category:Labours of Hercules Category:Greek giants br:Gerion bg:Герион ca:Gerió cs:Géryonés de:Geryon et:Geryon el:Γηρυόνης es:Gerión fa:گروئون fr:Géryon ko:게리온 id:Gerion it:Gerione ka:გერიონი lb:Geryoneus lt:Gerionas hu:Gérüón nl:Geryones ja:ゲーリュオーン pl:Gerion pt:Gerion ru:Герион sr:Герион fi:Geryon sv:Geryon tr:Geryoneus uk:Геріон zh:革律翁